kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylee Quinn
Kaylee Alyssa Quinn (born on July 18, 2004) is a teenaged dancer who trains at Westside Dance Project and Dmitri Kulev Classical Ballet Academy. She formerly trained at Dance Precisions and Just Plain Dancin' and was notable for being a part of Molly's Monsters. She has two younger sisters Rihanna Quinn and Coco Quinn. Dances Solos Firework - lyrical - choreographed by Molly Long * 1st overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition Regionals in Lakewood, California * 1st overall 8 & under solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals in Orlando, Florida * 2nd overall 8 & under secondary solo - KAR Regionals in Redondo Beach, California Bowl of Cherries - jazz- choreographed by Molly Long * 1st overall mini solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals in Orlando, Florida God Bless the Child - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California Hallelujah - lyrical - choreographed by Molly Long * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California * 1st overall junior pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition Regionals in Ontario, California * 1st overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition Regionals in Riverside, California * 1st overall 9-11 secondary solo - KAR Regionals in Redondo Beach, California * 1at overall 9-11 power solo - Nexstar Talent Competition Regionals in Upland, California * 1st overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition Regionals in Lakewood, California The Raven - contemporary - choreographed by Karame Adesko - 2014 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California * 1st overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Candyman - jazz - choreographed by Mandy Rogers - 2015 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 2nd overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Regionals in Ontario, California Only Fault - lyrical - choreographed in Mandy Rogers - 2015 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition Regionals in Placentia, California Out of Dirt - open - choreographed by Terry Schulke - 2015 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California My Mad World - open - 2016 * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Pomona, California Spell - jazz - 2016 * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Turn Your Face - lyrical - 2016 * 1st overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California * didn't place - KAR in Pomona, California * 3rd overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Princess Florine Variation from Sleeping Beauty - pointe - 2016 * Pre-Competitive Division Hope Award - Youth America Grand Prix Regionals in Las Vegas, Nevada Paquita Variation - pointe - 2016 * Pre-Competitive Division Hope Award - Youth America Grand Prix in Las Vegas, Nevada * Pre-Competitive Division Gold Medal - Youth America Grand Prix Finals in New York City, New York Artemis - contemporary - 2017 * unknown scoring - Revive Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1st overall junior solo - NYCDA in Santa Clara, California * 2nd overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * Top 12 in junior division contemporary women - Youth American Grand Prix in San Diego, California Unknown Title - classical - 2017 * 1st overall junior division classical women - Youth American Grand Prix in San Diego, California Duets Trios Groups with Dance Precisions with Just Plain Dancin' with Westside Dance Project Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Superstar 2013 *National Petite Miss Starpower 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Nexstar 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2014 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 *National Junior Miss Showbiz 2014 *National Junior Miss Starpower 2014 *National WCDE Elite Junior Dancer of the Year 2014 ? *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2015 *Regional NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2015 *Regional Radix Junior Female Core Performer 2016 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2016 *National Junior Miss Starpower 2016 Gallery C789ED20-169D-408A-ABDA-9DF9093D2B57.JPG|Kaylee's "Hallelujah" solo headshot (2014) DE36F9E7-362F-42A7-A0D7-BDB8B061CD2E.JPG|Kaylee's "God Bless the Child" solo headshot (2014) 69BADBFB-6E63-4ABD-9134-F169182CB26A.JPG|Kaylee's "The Raven" solo headshot (2014) DE2637F1-4E90-4E05-AFD6-36499BB500C2.JPG|Kaylee's "Sisters" duet headshot (2014) E1CC0D2C-B7B6-4A9A-AEB7-0D49F62070CE.JPG|Kaylee's "My Skin" duet headshot (2014) 9E20B6DF-C8F5-4CA6-B942-91D773960138.JPG|Kaylee's group headshot (2014) 86BBD367-D2F0-4567-805F-F755B19D07D6.JPG|Kaylee's "Proud Mary" group headshot (2014) 5F6E02C9-ECB1-4FE0-9EA0-9B3C0AACA0FC.JPG|Kaylee's "Wonderland" group headshot (2014) D3C29E71-160F-462A-9018-BC5D75138CA4.JPG 4B996578-E6EE-4AFE-BBD6-8A98F960846C.JPG A9113526-8048-4B4F-9505-93FD660FB149.PNG E9263847-9E88-4A1F-AF75-07459C7A4606.PNG 67DAC9CC-390D-4D0E-AD64-378FEEC9A2D7.PNG 911B2150-9CA2-481F-B41A-40A7DA62871D.PNG 18F29F22-0353-441B-B39E-4BBB07B2C22D.PNG C2B8CDCA-8DD1-49D9-A44A-62E72142EF25.PNG 4850B480-5A41-4FF0-91E6-4040484BBCE5.PNG kaylee|kaylee competing her 2014-2015 solo only fault f24d9f92ccb19643feffebeea6b3ff1.jpg|Kaylee in turn your face 85dda68c-d5c2-42e8-bcfb-c5922df68be0.jpg 011f21a4-c72b-48bb-aa61-119df68532c8.jpg 5d59d37751b7430220bd2bc68068a584.jpg kayleequinnfirework.jpg kayleequinnbowlofcherries.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-07-13_at_11_43_28_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-13_at_11_43_30_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-13_at_11_43_48_PM.png kayleewithsisters.jpg tumblr_na0mznuHNJ1rdork8o1_400.jpg|Buns n' Roses Buns&roses.png|Buns n' Roses AGT jfha665.jpg|Group Dance: DP Rocks On tumblr_mw2o24rERZ1rl0b1zo1_1280.jpg|Group Dance: I'm Dat Chick External Links *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:JDP Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Quinn Sisters